Teddy's Wish
by GhostWriter1864
Summary: Teddy finds herself missing her parents before graduation. genderbent Teddy, timetravel,


**Because Fanfiction plot bunnies kidnapped me and forced me to write fanfic again. I don't know if I will continue or not. We shall see...**

Teddy Lupin was melancholy. Finals were finally over, graduation was in a few days, and Bill Weasley owled saying there was an opening as an assistant curse breaker. But Teddy couldn't help but desperately wish that her parents were with her to celebrate. Pull out the Marauder's Map, she said, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Smiling sadly, she lightly traced the name 'Moony'. Names and footsteps appeared on the once empty paper. Harry Potter's name appeared in the Headmistress's office. Teddy's godfather had finally given into McGonagall's requests to be the keynote speaker at Graduation. Harry only agreed because Teddy was graduating. "Only because my daughter will be graduating with top honors," Harry said, winking at Teddy as he dipped his quill to answer McGonagall's owl. Teddy smiled, glad to be a part of the Potter family.

Even though she loved Harry and Ginny dearly, even called them 'Dad and Mum', she couldn't help miss her biological parents. "I wish I could talk to you Dad," Teddy whispered. Glancing up, Teddy realized where she was. "I wonder…" She muttered, jogging the rest of the way. Pacing three times in front of a blank wall, Teddy muttered, "I wish for a way to talk to Dad. I wish for a way to talk to Dad. I wish for a way to talk to Dad,"

Holding her breath, Teddy watched the wall, waiting for a door to appear, only to let out a disappointed sigh when nothing happened. Dropping down to sit on the floor, leaning against the wall, Teddy sighed, "Guess it was too much to ask for, huh?"

Tapping her wand onto the Map, she said, "Mischief Managed." Once the map was clear on ink, she once again tapped the map and said, "Revealio,"

 _Mr. Moony begs the question why you are pretending not to know the correct password._

"So I can talk to you. This is the best I've got,"

 _Mr. Padfoot inquires why someone would want to speak to Mr. Moony instead of him._

 _Mr. Prongs would like to add that he is surprised that someone so smart would want to talk to Mr. Moony_.

"Because Mr. Moony is my father and I miss him," Teddy whispered, a tear sliding down her face and landed on the map. As she cried, she didn't realize the wall behind her slowly transformed into a small wooden door.

~*~

"Come on Peter, I know there has to be something around here," Sirius strutted down the hall, pulling Peter along behind him.

"How do you know for sure? We have never found anything around here before."

"Susan told me that she heard Scott say that Sprout mentioned a secret room made by Hufflepuff herself."

"I thought you and Susan weren't talking,"

"Oh, there wasn't much talking," Sirius wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"You're such a dog Padfoot,"

"And proud of it!" Sirius barked.

As the two boys turned the corner they saw a door appear across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Freezing, Peter whispered, "That's never been there before,"

"Only one way to figure out where it goes," Sirius grinned.

"What if it leads somewhere bad?"

"Come on Peter, this is Hogwarts. Nothing bad could ever happen _here_."

Grasping the door knob, Sirius raddled the door. "It's locked," he pouted. Then he smirked and pulled out his wand. "Not for much longer,"

"Alohomora," Sirius commanded before trying the door and finding it was stilled locked.

"Aberto,"

"Portaberto,"

"Open Sesame!"

"Really Peter? That wasn't even a spell,"

"I heard it in a muggle story and it opened a door," Peter shrugged.

"I need to know what's behind this door!" Sirius shook the door. Then, to both their surprise,a muffled, "Hello?" came from the other side of the door.

"Go get James and Remus," Sirius quietly demanded and Peter nodded and quickly ran off.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out," Sirius spoke loud enough to be heard through the door.

"Out? Out from where? Who's there?" The voice demanded.

"From where you're trapped."

"Who said I was trapped? Are you in the Room of Requirement?" The voice, definitely a girl Sirius decided, sounded confused and annoyed.

"The Room of what?" Sirius blinked.

It was quiet for several moments before the girl yelled, "James Potter if this is some kind of joke I'm going to kill you!"

"You know James?"

"Of course I do; he's my god brother."

"I wasn't aware that James had any god siblings,"

"Sirius! What's going on? Is someone trapped in a closet?" A voice called out. Sirius turned to see Peter returning with James and Remus in tow.

"I don't know what's going on. A door appeared and there's someone on the other side. I can't unlock it no matter what spell I use. But here's the weird thing, she says that she's James's god sister."

"I don't have a god sister," James frowned at the door.

"Do you smell that?" Remus asked, frowning as well. Taking a deep sniff, the three other boys turned to Remus in confusion. "No, what?"

"I don't know. It smells weird, like I should know what it smells like, but I don't know," Remus explained, frustrated.

"Hello? Are you still there?" James called through the door.

"Yes,"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Teddy. Who are you?"

"I'm James. My friends are with me. Have you tried unlocking the door from that side?"

"Nothing works! This door shouldn't lock like this,"

"Let me try," Remus pushed James aside and stood in front of the door. "Try unlocking it the same time I do. On the count of three. One… Two… Three! Alohomora!"

"Alohomora!"

With those two spells cast, the door finally clicked, unlocking. Yanking open the door, Remus Lupin stared in shock at a tall, gangly girl with bright blue hair and golden eyes staring back at him as equally surprised.


End file.
